Hakuto Kunai
Oono Akira a.k.a. Hakuto Kunai is the male protagonist of the series Maou-sama, Retry!. He was the creator of the game Infinity Game after 15 years the game was waxed, but he was dragged into another world trapped in the body of the Last Boss Hakuto Kunai. Appearance Hakuto Kunai is a tall man with penetrating eyes, long black hair and black eyes, wearing the appearance of mafia boss. He is almost always smoking a Cigarette, which reinforces his image as a mobster. Personality His true personality is that of an very sociable single man, and shy with women, he does not like violence against humans and demi-humans, he does not like to be accused for crimes he did not commit. Though he will not hold back once he has a justification for his actions. In terms of category, he would be considered an ordinary person, but when he decides on something, he has quite the guts. He has been trained by long gaming experience and a life as a working adult, so he is incredibly skilled at being a capable actor in a variety of situations. By the way, in the depths of his body, the ‘original personality’ still exists. Because of this, he is quite cruel and brutal… Plot He created the Infinite Game, and for 15 years remained a administrator and player, with termination of the game server contract Oono Akira was transported to another world in the body of Last Boss Hakuto Kunai. Abilities Hakuto Kunai's body is extremely resistant and possesses superhuman strength, rapid regenerative ability backed by recovery items, and various physical damage abilities that have made him one of the most powerful beings in the new world or the most powerful. Borrowed body and ability of the game’s last boss, but the inside is that of a salaryman called Oono Akira. Fitting of a last boss, his status is exceedingly high, and a special mention would go to his health that can even be called out of this new world. At a glance, you would think he is invincible, but he doesn’t possess any resistance against ‘magic’ that’s not in the game, so he is an incredibly unbalanced existence. Equipment Weapon: Sodom’s Fire. Knives that can be used for throwing or cutting. Number of uses – Infinite. As an additional effect, it can cause Burn at a certain rate. Armor: Assault Barrier. Nullify attacks from any that have not reached lvl 30. Durability – Infinite. Uneffective against magic that doesn’t exist in the game. Demon Lord’s ring – Satan Ring. The last miracle of a Throne. If chaos and destruction were to be brought to the world, it would fulfill many a wish. Rather than bringing light to the earth, it would be more desirable to reconstruct from zero. Personal belongings: Imperial Code. An item that’s given to the Player that defeats Kunai. It actually doesn’t have any effect at all. This item doesn’t show an effect in the game, but the real world. Personal belonging: Mild Heaven. It is the most popular tobacco in the Grand Empire. Rather than being bad for the body, it recovers Vitality when smoked. Parameters Oono Akira (5).jpg|Parameters Oono Akira (4).jpg|Administrator Rights Level 1 Health: 40,000/40,000 Vitality: 600/600 Attack: 70(+50) Defense: 80(+20) Speed: 60 Magic Power: 0 Magic Defense: 0 Abilities and Powers Attribute Skill First Skill: Assault Second Skill: Blind Third Skill: Thunderclap Battle Skill Berserk; Forced Breakthrough; Drain; Pressure; Pinpoint; Certain Kill; Instinct; Leadership; Revenge; Prudent; Foresight; Enlightenment; Conqueror; Pulverize; Peerless; Limit Break; Isolation. Survival Skill Recovery; Fighting Spirit; Two-Faced; One Cut Above; Meditation; Medical Science Decisive Battle Skills Tyrant; etc. Special Ability Admin (Administrator Rights) -?- -?- -?- Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Grand Empire